Evil Goku
by SonPanssj4
Summary: A dragon named Ladon turns Goku in Kakarott! What happens when he wants Pan to be his mate? Will Goku ever get to his normal self again? Set after GT. I do not own Dbgt. Review please! Kakarott/Pan
1. Chapter 1

A/n:Hey guys it's Pan, I adopted this story from Son Bianca, hope you enjoy it.

**_Chapter 1 The dragons_**

"Arise Shenron!" yelled Goku.

All of a sudden, a thick black smoke rose from the cracked dragon balls. In front of the gang, Bulla, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku, stood with awe and wonder as a different kind on dragon appeared in front of them.

"Who are you? You're not Shenron!" yelled Bulma and Chi-Chi in unison.

"I am Traton, the brother of Shenron. I am here to grant your wish." said Traton with a bit of an evil laughter after.

"Well you don't sound so nice. What happen to Shenron? I can sense evil with in you. What happen to the dragon balls?" yelled Goku

"Hahahaha, you foolish say-jinn, you and your friends of course over used the balls, so here I am, and the others." Traton said

"Hn, others? What do you mean other dragons you fool?" Vegeta said a bit irritated.

All of a sudden the black smoke whirled around Traton and seven black smoked dragons went across the world a long with the dragon balls. The sky turned in to a rainbowish color.

"Look mama, the sky is different. It looks beautiful and not dangerous at all. What happen?" said Pan

"It's pretty alright but I sensed evil and this doesn't look good. We are going to have to hunt down those dragons and get the dragon balls back to normal." Said Goku

"Alright the groups' back together!" Said Pan as she hugged Trunks and Goku together.

"Sorry Panny but I have to do this all alone." Said Goku and blasts off to the sky.

Pan pouts but then blasts off to Goku with the dragon radar.

"Wait grandpa, you forgot to grab the dragon radar!"

Goku halts in mid-air and scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"Oh ya thanks Pan." Goku reaches out to grab it but Pan pulls it away with a smile on her face.

"I'll give it to you but you have to let me come with you."

"But Pan I have to get this done and I don't have time to argue with you. Fine but you have to listen to me, ok?

"Yeah, ok I will and besides grandpa what would you be without me?" She smiles and then both head of to their first dragon.

**Edited: 4-20-13**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Haze Shenron, Nova Shenron, and Eis Shenron**_

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected." Beeped Giru

"Hahaha, what a beautiful view of the lake? Disgusting and repulsive with mold all around!" said Haze Shenron with laughter fallowing after.

"Hey, you. Big, fat, and ugly; who are you and what is that smell?" said Pan as she and Goku covered their noses.

"Hn, why hello Goku. Like my master piece? Oh sorry you don't know who I am, do you? My name is Haze Shenron and I am the dragon of pollution."

"Why are you doing this?" Said Goku

"I am only doing this to live and kill the Earth in progress. Besides you created me."

"What?! I did no such thing!"

"Oh but don't you remember that wish you made? You know to wish back Umpa's dad back to life after he was killed by Tao? Yep, you created me and thus here I am."

"Uhhh, I guess I did create you. But no matter, I will kill you and get the dragon ball back!"

"That's it, I'm tired of this! Grahhhhhh!" yelled Pan as she rushes forward to punch Haze Shenron.

"No Pan! Wait he might be too powerful!"

_**Pan swings at Haze Shenron and sends him across the ground in to a half built building.**_

"Owwww!" A rock had landed on his foot and was jumping around for a while grabbing his foot.

Goku and pan sweat dropped and the Pan yells at Goku.

"I though you said he was STRONG gramps!? He is a big baby!"

"Sorry Panny, I can't always be right about everything."

"I am not a BABY! Go a head and attack, you won't win."

_**Pan flies across to Haze Shenron and gives it her all. They fight for about a good hour or so. Haze, looking very beaten up was just taking in all of her attacks until she starts to slow down.**_

Pan, all out of breath was breathing hard and asked "Had enough?"

_**Haze just stood there laughing because he knew what was happening.**_

_**She got angry and sent a kick to his face but it was caught by Haze and he just smacking her all around and finally held her upside down laughing.**_

"Pan! Don't worry I'm coming!" Said Goku and powered up to ssj1 but then all of a sudden powered back down.

"What's happening? Why am I all out of breath?"

"It's because of the pollution in the air. No breathable clean air and you are weak."

_**Haze comes flying and attack Goku with Pan too. As soon as he has them both in his grip, he whispers a spell to Goku and then his body stiffens. Little did he know that was a spell for Ladon to be able to take control of Goku and turn him evil incase he fails to beat Goku. Pan and Haze see Goku pass out after he said the spell to him. He laughs mentally and hears Pan screaming Gokus' name.**_

"Grandpa Goku! Wake up please! Grandpa!"

_**All Goku does is moan and then is tossed into the black lake fallowed by Pan. Pan wakes up in clear water and is able to breath. She see's Giru and hugs him.**_

"Giru go find Grandpa, he's in danger!"

_**A couple of minute later, Goku wakes up and see's Pan above him.**_

*Cough, Cough* "What happen? All I remember is Haze holding me and saying words and then I black out."

"Grandpa, we are in clear breathable water and I want you to blast at that hole in the ground! It's a spring water hole and it lets us breath and not any dirty air. Do it and then take him out!"

_**Goku listens and does what he was told and then he see's Haze's shock. He blasts Haze and is defeated. The two starred ball appears falling from the ground and lands in Pans hand. They celebrate as they see the sky clear and then leave to go get two dragon balls that were next to each other. **_

_**They arrive in a small town that was blown up the most and see's two dragons that were identical.**_

"Ahh, Goku you arrived at last." Said Nova and Eis in unison

"Who are you and what wish brought you two here?" said Goku

"I am Nova Shenron and you brought me to life with the wish to bring back those killed by King Piccolo and this is my brother Eis and he was brought by the wish from King Piccolo to be younger."

"Ahh, I see. Well I am going to defeat you!"

"Go ahead and try." Said Eis

_**Goku and Eis fight while Pan and Nova were fighting. When Goku transformed into ssj4, Eis powered up to his maximum, which was equal to ssj4and the battle gets tense. Pan and Giru fight Nova and just before defeating him, Pan hears him say a spell, which was "Alza ma kai Goku batacaroot maz!" and then Nova, dies at that moment. Pan was puzzled but shrugged it off and headed off to where Goku and Eis were fighting. She say her grandpa stood strait up and say him starting to look like he was about to pass out but he shook it off and kept fighting.**_

"KA….ME….HA….ME….HAAAAA!"

"ICE….WORAL….WINNNDD!"

_**Both powers collide together in the middle and Goku seemed to have the upper hand until he noticed that Eis was going to shoot a blast a Pan. As Eis shot his blast, Goku stopped what he was doing and IT' to Pan and blocked the power. He succeeded into protecting Pan but as soon as that was over, he powered down and was back to his normal kid self. Pan gets angry and then surprised attacked Eis while he was laughing.**_

"Arghhhh!"

"What…. Ahhh!"

_**Pan fights Eis now and Goku watches his granddaughter gives it her all and starts to feel a little tired but he fights the urge to blackout because he wants to be there just incase Pan is defeated. He see's Pan winning and smiles a faint smile but then hears something that was wired and again straitens out and then faints. Pan fights and when he is about to die, she hears him say the same spell and blasts him into the other world. She pants knowing that she won but then senses no ki around her and worries.**_

"Grandpa Goku, where are you? Hello? Where are you?"

"Goku found, Goku found Pan! He's past out, danger Pan."

"Huh, Giru! Where's grandpa?"

_**Giru points strait down and Pan see's Goku passed out and is laying there with the three stared and one stared ball. She then notices the sky turning back to normal and flies to Goku. She picks the balls up and puts them in her bag. Then she picks up Goku and starts heading back to Capsule Corp. to have the family heal him back up and wants Goku to rest. **_

_**As she arrives to Capsule Corp., everyone comes running out side and asks Pan what happened. By that time Goku wakes up and see's everyone surrounding him and Pan.**_

"Oh my gosh, Pan what happen to Goku?" said Bulma

"Umm, can we go inside then I'll explain everything."

"What happen brat? Why was Kakarot passed out?" Vegeta said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well we were fighting and this happened three different times. The dragons said these words that I don't even know what they mean. They say it before they die and grandpa just freezes and then faints."

"Panny, what happen?" said Goku as he wakes up.

"Goku! You're awake! Aww my sweet little kid husband was hurt. Are you ok, did they hurt you badly?" said Chi-Chi as she hugs Goku.

"Grandpa you passed out again but we got two more balls!"

"Oh well that's good."

"Sweetie, what were those words?" asked Gohan and Videl in unison.

"Well they were: _**Alza ma kai Goku batacaroot maz."**_

_**Just then Goku stiffens and then passes out. Everyone surrounds Goku and is worried.**_

"Goku!" they all said in unison.

"Kakarot wake up! What's wrong with him? Well?"

"I don't know Vegeta, but they seem like magic words." Said Gohan

"Hn. Well when will he wake up?"

"I don't know, but help my dad wake up Uncle Vegeta!" said Goten with worry in his voice.

"Goku wake up, dinner is ready!" yelled Piccolo

"What? Food! Where, where?" said Goku with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Well at least he is awake now. Come on Kakarot lets go get some dinner."

_**The gang walks in to the kitchen and eats dinner. After that, they all go to bed and start to fall asleep except Goku. Goku just watched the ceiling wondering what was happening to him. **_

'Uhg, what's wrong with me? Why am I passing out? I feel so venerable after that and it's freaking me out. Oh well, tomorrow is a new day and we still have four more dragons left.' He thinks to himself, and then he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Ladon**_

"Grandpa, grandpa. WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Pan why are you yelling?"

"Cause I've been trying to wake you up for the last 30 minutes! Sheesh you can sleep through an earthquake and still be dreaming about food. Ugh…. come on and let's eat breakfast and then let's go get the rest of the dragon balls."

"Alright!"

_**So Pan and Goku eat breakfast and then go off to get the other dragon balls. Each time they fought a dragon, the same thing happens to Goku. They arrive back at Capsule Corp. and eat lunch.**_

"So brat, how many dragon balls have you collected?"

"Vegeta! Don't call my daughter a brat! Now sweetie, how many did you collect?" said Videl

"Well mama, we collected 6 dragon balls so far."

"Yeah, and I do have to say that my little Panny has sure grown up and made me proud. She has become a skilled little fighter. If she keeps this up, maybe she will even surpass Vegeta."

_**Vegeta only smirked as he heard it and Goku smiled.**_

"GOKU WE WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE GRANDAUGHTER GROW UP AS A THUG AND JOBLESS DEAD BEAT!" yelled Chi-Chi

_**Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulla, and Trunks cover there ears and fall to the ground after Chi-Chi yelled and were almost screaming in pain, but more or so, only Vegeta and Goku were.**_

"Dammed woman, are you TRYING to get Kakarot and myself deaf?!" yelled Vegeta as he was trying to get off the floor still holding his hands up to his ears.

_**After they all ate, they decided it was safer to keep Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulla at the look out. They all IT' to the look out and the gang left to go find the last dragon.**_

_**After they located the dragon, they decided to keep there ki low and tried sneak up on him.**_

"Pan, I want you to stay behind with Trunks and Goten okay?" said Gohan

"What?! Why do we have to stay behind?" said Pan, Trunks, and Goten in unison.

"Because brats, we are stronger than you and don't need you to get in our way!" said Vegeta with anger in his voice.

"'Geta will you please be quiet or else he might catch us…. Ugh too late."

"Hello Goku, are you here to join with me?" said Ladon in an icy voice

"What no. How 'bout you give me the dragon ball before things get too evil and dirty?"

"Oh it will get evil but I want to have a little fun with you first."

"What do you mean by that dragon?"

"Oh you will see real soon weakling." Said Ladon with a laugh after that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH YOUR GONNA GET NOW. ARGHHHHHHHH!"

"Vegeta no!" yelled Gohan, but it was already too late and Vegeta and Ladon were fighting.

_**Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan see Vegeta fighting and witness Vegeta getting beaten and that made Trunks mad. After Ladon pinches Vegeta strait in the face, Vegeta flies strait into Goku and both of then fall to the ground. Trunks see's this and decides to go fight Ladon. Goten goes along with Trunks and both are fight him. After they both get a smack down Gohan gets angry. He powers up to mystic Gohan and at the same time everyone, besides Ladon, was shocked.**_

"Papa?!"

"Gohan?!" said Goku and the others.

"Oh great, the brat has decided to use his mystic powers."

"What!? He has mystic powers, why didn't any one tells us!" said Pan, Trunks, and Goten

"Huh, oh well he has had that power within him when he was a little kid. He uses his anger as an advantage, and he has only used this when he fought Cell. Man he was really angry when he didn't finish the job and I ended sacrificing myself for nothing. He won and still has not forgiven himself after that but I do because I know he only ignored me because his say-jinn side came out a little. But I hope he kicks his butt! GO GOHAN!" said Goku with a lot of pride in his voice.

"Oh. Well yeah, GO DADDY!"

"GO GOHAN!" yelled Trunks and Goten

"You better win brat or else I'm going to give you another beating like I did when we were on Nemak!" yelled Vegeta

"YOU GAVE MY SON A BEATING! VEGETA BE GLAD WE ARE DEALING WITH THIS OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING!"(Ya a little out of character but I always wanted to see Goku yell at Vegeta for doing something mean to his kids.) Yelled Goku making everyone stare in fear, even Vegeta was shaking after seeing Goku angrier than him.

"Umm Goku…. Maybe we should be watching the fight." Said Trunks in a shaky voice.

_**Goku gave a death glare of his own, which made Vegeta squeak a little in his voice, and then they all turned to the fight and were glad to see Gohan winning.**_

"Good job Gohan! Now finish him off son!"

Gohan gave a little smile of evil and said "Why would I do that dad, I'm having fun seeing this weakling getting beaten to a pulp."

"Papa?!"

"Gohan?!" said Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten a little worried that his say-jinn side was coming out

"Oh for the love of…. Gohan don't make me get over there and pull you out of the fight and finish him off myself!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, just don't finish him off 'cause I want to." Said Gohan sounding like him self a little and was about to finish him off but an arm came up and grabbed his neck.

"GOHAN!" yelled everyone as saw Gohan struggling and powering down

"Who are you calling weak say-jinn? Huh you seemed more fun evil but to bad that's gone." Said Ladon in an angry voice and threw him strait at the others.

"Okay who ever you are, it's my turn!" said Goku as he powered up to ssj4 and flies past Gohan and starts to fight.

_**A/N: Cliff hanger. I know, I know. What's going to happen to Goku and what threat is upon the other? Find out in the next chapter of Evil Goku!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Evil Goku**_

_**Goku flies past Gohan and starts to fight Ladon but was stopped when Ladon held up his hand and opened his mouth to say something. **_

"_**Wait a minute Goku. You don't know who I am and how I came to be. Well my name is Ladon and I was brought to life when you wished to bring yourself back to life during the arrival of the other say-jinn's."**_

"_**So that would make us like brothers then right? Well I don't care because like I have said so to my REAL brother, that any one who does evil is no brother of mine. So shall we continue to our fight and no more interruptions?" Goku said in a cool tone and then got into his fighting stance.**_

_**Ladon got into a fighting stance just like Goku had and then began to fight. While they were fighting, Pan grabbed her father and set him done to rest. Gohan got up and watched his father and Ladon fight and with awe, like the others, still wondered what that spell was that was cased on to him. After awhile Trunks finally figured out why the dragons said the spell.**_

"_**I got it!" said Trunks making everyone look at him weird. **_

"_**Well what is that you have figured out brat?" Said Vegeta with an annoyed tone.**_

"_**You know that spell that was casted on Goku? Well I have figured out that was used on him so that some one, which is Ladon, to be able to make Goku venerable and easy to take over! That means that if we don't kill Ladon Goku can get taken over and used for evil."**_

"_**But if that is true Trunks, wouldn't he have already used that?" Said Gohan**_

"_**Well remember when Ladon said he wanted to have some fun with him?" Said Pan when she finally spoke**_

"_**That means that he wants my dad to be exhausted and then can he only be able to take over him!" shouted Goten**_

"_**Ugh, then that means that we have to take Kakarot out of the fight and we all have to fight him ourselves and we have to keep Kakarot out of reach from Ladon."**_

"_**Well let's hurry and take grandpa out of the fight or else it will be too late."**_

_**Just as Pan and the others were about to take Goku out of the fight, they saw Goku already panting and change back to his regular kid self. The all gasped as the saw Ladon fire a ki blast at Goku and picked him up by the collar of his gi. He was struggling but finally gave up because he was too tired. Just then all of the dragon balls flew out of Pan's bag and merged with Ladon. He was stronger and much more powerful that before then a thick black layer of smoke covered him up and Goku also.**_

"_**Grandpa no!" **_

_**It was too late as Goku was clutching his head and trying to not turn evil, but the darkness was too much. His gi changed from an orange and blue gi to a black and red gi. His ki was powerful and evil and had an evil look in his eyes.**_

"_**So who's ready to fight and die?" Said Goku with an evil, dark tone**_

_**A/N: Cleft hanger! Yes I know that was a little boring and was short but the next chapter will be better. So what will happen to the gang? What will Pan do when she gets kidnapped by her own grandfather?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: Pan Kidnapped and love?!**_

"**Oh, that's just grate; now we have an evil Kakarot** **and it's gonna be alright." Said Vegeta sarcastically**

"**Hello? Are you all just gonna stand there or are you going to fight me?" Said Goku**

"**Oh no! Dad what are we going to do now? Grandpa is really strong and I don't think we can beat him." Said Pan**

"**I don't know Panny, but we are gonna have to do our best and beat dad. We can't let Ladon keep my dad's body so we are gonna fight and see if we can get dad back!" Said Gohan as he rose **

"**Well seems like I don't have to wait here for you simpleton's to get ready to fight. Good now who would like to go first?" Said Goku with a little chuckle after it**

"**Well bro, do you want to fight brother and brother vs. father?" Said Goten**

"**Sure, it'll feel like old times only we actually get to beat our father without feeling bad."**

"**Well let's begin pipsqueaks!"**

_**Goku (Ladon) took his stance and so did the brothers. Then they shot forward and started their fight. The brothers were having a difficult time trying to fight their child-like evil dad and Goku wasn't have any luck either but both sides held up against the punches and kicks thrown at each other. Both sides powered up to ssj1 then to ssj2. The brothers had the advantage because they got to land a few punches here and there, along with some kicks in between. The Goku (Ladon) powered up to ssj3 and managed to kick Goten towards Trunks but Gohan dodged the kick coming towards his way. He then powered up to Mystic Gohan. The battle was intense and Goten laid in Trunks arms unconscious and was trying to be woken up by Vegeta and Trunks.(I know that doesn't sound like Vegeta ok) Mean While Pan was watching the fight and happen to notice that Goku was looking at her for a while then going back to fighting, then to her and again when he had time to look at Pan. Pan was getting a weird feeling. He felt that Goku was eyeing her and was about to pounce on her and kiss her. Little did Pan know, that was exactly what he was planning. Then all of a sudden Goku transformed in to ssj4 and knocked Gohan in to a mountain of buildings. Then IT' over to Pan and grabbed her. He smiled and kissed Pan on the lips and that startled Pan and the others (besides Goten and Gohan because they didn't get to see it). After Pan was back from spacing out, she yelled at him.**_

"**What the hell Grandpa! Why did you ki…" (Lips smashed up against her once more but with the tongue coming into action).**

**Goku pulled back and said "Well at least I know how to make my love to be quiet."**

"**You're WHAT?! I will not be ****_you're _****love and let go of me!"**

"**Hehehe, well to bad 'cause you're the only girl here. So you are the next choice." **

"**Let go of me Ladon and I am NO one's ****_love_****!" Said Pan while struggling to get out of Goku's/Ladon's grasp.**

"**Who said that I'm Ladon? He was only a mere decoy and help me get out of the trap that 'Goku' but me in. Know I'm free and you are going to be my mate. To hell with my 'wife', she only satisfied his needs but deep down he really loved you more when you were born." Said Kakarot with a smirk **

"…**." Pan said nothing do to what she just heard.**

_**Everyone was quiet and slowly Goku lifted into the air along with Pan. After snapping back to reality, Pan was yelling, punching, kicking, and even pushing Goku in order for him to break loose of the hold around him. It didn't work so well and then Goku blasted somewhere far away leaving the group behind either hurt or dazed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Pan**_

**Gohan got out of the building and at the nick of time, he saw Kakarot take Pan.**

**"PAN!" Gohan yelled reaching out his arm.**

**"PAPA! HELP ME!" Pan yelled back as Kakarot flew with her. She struggled to get out of his grip, but Kakarot just tightened is grip on her.**

**"Let me go, I don't want to be your mate." Pan said with tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, she was a Saiyan damn it, she is NOT letting her pride fall down and Not in front of this mediocre.**

**"Where are you taking me" She asked with a smirk.'Hope this works'**

**"Where going to somewhere far from there." Kakarot said with a smirk.**

_**Back to the guys**_

**Gohan watched as his daughter was taken away from him. He had a little power left and he used it to get to Vegeta, Trunks, and the waking Goten.**

**"Huh, w-what happen." Goten said looking confused. Suddenly he got mad and looked around."Where's the dragon?" Gohan started walking over to them, he had to fight the urge to go unconscious.**

**"He took Pan Goten, I have little energy left, I might go unconscious soon though. Can you guys go save Pan for me?"Gohan asked **

**"Sure bro, what are go going to do?" Goten asked. Gohan just smiled.**

**"Since home isn't that far, I'll walk there." Gohan said as he just walked away.**

**"Since there's nothing else we can do here, we'll do what Gohan said, I doubt they're far now." Goten said not letting the anger get the better of him. Goten started flying and Trunks did too, they noticed Vegeta wasn't flying either.**

**"Come on dad, we have to get Pan." Trunks said. Vegeta just crossed his arms and turned to look at them.**

**"Why would I need to save a spawn of Kakarot? Just tell me why!?" Vegeta yelled**

**"Because that's Pan that got stolen, and you get to fight dad again." Goten said. Vegeta smirked and flew with them.**

_**Pan**_

**'Okay if I can convince him to let me go, I'll fly back to the guys, but he'll catch me easily cause he's in ssj4. DAMN IT. What do I do? Hmmmmm, I got it, I'll think of all the bad stuff in my life and what's going to happen to me and become Super Saiyan. Ha, I'm such a genius.' She thought smiling to herself. They arrived to a cave.**

**"Ah ha, were here." Kakarot said. He put Pan down and held on to her hand tightly. When Pan saw the inside of the cave she saw torches on each wall. Then they came to a dead-end.**

**"Okay it's a dead-end now what?" Her voice echoed through the cave. Kakarot stepped through the wall taking Pan with him. She stared wide-eyed, then looked around and was both amazed and confused. Amazed because it looks like a normal house. Confused of how they were able to step through that wall. She decided to take a look around. The first room she went to, was the kitchen, it had everything, food, running water, supplies, table, chairs. She walked into the rest of the rooms, the bathroom, living room, found 4 sets of bedrooms, and Gravity room.**

**"YES!" She went in the gravity room and picked the highest number she could take which was 500, she turned it to 650. The gravity was so heavy, she was on her hands and knees. She focused on her memories. When Wild Tiger called her a baby, when Goku left to train Uub for almost 13 years, all the anger was building inside her, but she needed more, now she thought back when her actual grandpa took her away and said that she was going to be his mate. HIS MATE! Phew, BUT THAT. AIN'T. GOING. DOWN. IN. HERE! Now she found what she was looking for, she didn't even notice Kakarot come in. Her back was facing him, she slowly got up until she was positive she could stand, she thought about that memory again, if he was going to mate with her he'd have to fight her first. She suddenly screamed. Her hair was glowing, her eyes were teal, and her muscles became bigger. The feeling of dizzyness came to her. She went unconscious. Dropping out of Super Saiyan, Kakarot caught her before she fell, and carried her to her room, he laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, then went to bed himself.**

**A/N: Yea, Pan went Super saiyan, now go and beat his butt. Next time on Evil Goku, Pan trains and mastered all of her grandfather's moves, what will happen next? Find out next chapter of Evil Goku!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Training Time**_

**Pan woke up by her growling stomach. She had an insane headache. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She stretched out and grabbed some Fruity Pebbles, milk, spoon, and bowl. Pan started eating and thinking.'I guess I'll create a schedule since I can't get out of here. How about first shower, breakfast, train until lunch, study, train, shower again, dinner, then bed.' She ran to her room and searched for paper. She looked under the bed, in the closet, the drawers, and finally the desk. It had two drawers. She went to the first one, it had pencils, crayons, markers, and pens. So she went to the second drawer, it had small notepads, notebooks, and paper. She grabbed the paper and wrote down her new schedule down, she smiled happily to herself. After she wrote bed, she laid down and closed her eyes, images of her family came into view. First came Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Bra, they were all smiling and had peace sighs. Next came, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo, Goten had his arm around Gohan's shoulder, Piccolo and Vegeta had they're arms crossed. Then came Hercule, Buu, Bee, and Ox King. Last came Giru, Trunks, Goku, and her, Giru was on Trunks shoulder, Trunks had his arm around Pans shoulder and his other hand-held peace, Goku has his hands on his hip with power pole on his back, and she has her right arm on Goku's head and her left arm on her hip, they were smirking. She felt the tears come to her eyes, she let them fall. 'What if grandpa never gets back to his old self, I'll be all alone.' She thought. She rolled over, but when she did that, she fell off the bed, and landed on the bed with a thud. She stood up holding her head and walked to the Gravity Room,made sure he wasn't in there she tried 700. Again she was on her hands and knees. She pulled back and sat down, she got up on one knee and then the other.'Okay, I transformed into Super Saiyan yesterday, I bet I can do it again'. She thought, so she powered up again, but that wasn't enough, she pushed a bit more, the only change was the golden aura, 'Just a little more'. She turned the gravity to 730 and powered up even more, she screamed so loud that it woke Kakarott up, when she was done, she was breathing heavily, but she held the urge to go unconscious, so she ran to her room and looked in her mirror. She smiled widely as she saw that her eyes were teal and her hair was golden, but it was down with her bandana on it, she took a look at her muscles, they were like 5 times bigger, she looked at her clothes. 'Yikes' she thought as her clothes were cut shorter, her red tank top was above her belly button now and her jeans was in the middle of her upper legs. She powered down to her base form and laid down on her bed.'Wait maybe if I contact dad with my mind, I'll be able to tell him where I am, I'm such a genius, of course I am, I got my fathers brains.' She searched deep in her thoughts, that's when an image of Gohan popped in her mind.**

**'DAD, DAD' **

**'Huh, Pan, wait a minute, PAN, where are you, are you hurt, how did you contact me, is this a dream'**

**'Dad, I missed you, grandpa took me to a cave that looked like it was on north city, I'm not hurt, in fact I feel great, I found a GR and transformed into a Super Saiyan, and you know how I'm contacting you, I'm not sure when he will wake up, but tell the others and get me quick'**

**'Okay sweetheart, I'll be there in a jiffy.' The conversation ended, and Pan got off of her bed a started running all over the house in excitement and closed her door rough, she looked through her book bag and found books and she began studying.**

_**Gohan**_

**Gohan was excited to hear that Pan was alright, so he ran into the kitchen where he sensed everyone at.**

**"Guys, Pan just contacted me, she said dad took her to a cave in North City, we have to hurry, there no telling when he will wake up". He ran out the door and flew with all his might to North City it would take him at least an hour just to get there. Well at least he knows where she is. He sensed Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks behind him, he smiled **

_**Pan**_

**She just got done with studying, when she heard footsteps coming closer. 'Damn it, why now,'**

**'Dad, he woke up, I think he's coming to my room' She heard him growl on the other side.**

**'Don't worry Pan, we are almost there' Pan quickly got under her blankets and pretended to sleep when her door opened, images of Ladon came to her mind, then her grandpa running from him, but tripped and fell face first, Ladon catched up to him and took control of his body, she found herself in there backing up and running to Gohan, but Gohan just got farther and farther than her until he disappeared from her sight, but she just kept running, when she looked behind her Kakarott was getting closer, until he transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and teleported in front of her, she ran the other direction, but he was there too, she looked side-to-side, there was two of them, she ran to her left, and saw Goten and Trunks, running in front of her, she finally caught up to them, but when they turned their faces, it was like their faces were ripped off cause all she could see is their skulls, she ran as fast as she could, but a hand grabbed her leg causing her to trip, she turned around and saw Kakarott with an lustful expression, she tried crawling away, but he started dragging her to a huge hole, she screamed as he slugged her over his shoulder as he went in the hole, the last thing she saw was her hand going in, she screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, she felt cold sweat coming down her neck, she looked around and saw herself in her room and she saw Kakarott sleeping on the chair. She slowly got up and ran to the kitchen, turned on the water and washed her face a couple of times and turned the water off, she ran to the bathroom, locked her door, and started crying.' Dende, why am I getting nightmares all of a sudden, I just pretended I was sleeping, but then I actually fell asleep. Can't I just go home, why me.' She just cried harder, until their was a knock on the door.**

**"Go away" She mumbled**

**"No cause I really have to go to the bathroom," He said. She got up and walked out the door and into the living room where she turned on the TV. She clicked through the channels, it looked like their was nothing on.'Ugh, I'm going to train.' She hopped off the couch and headed to the GR, She turned the gravity to 800, she transformed into Super Saiyan, this was like nothing to her, so she turned it up to 830, again it was nothing to her, she was starting to get angry, she turned up the thing to 1000. Only she was on her knees this time, she powered up and stood up. The little balls came around her (If you ever seen the first time Vegeta was in the GR, then you might know), she put both of her hands to her side.**

**"KA...ME...HA...ME," That small ball came into her hands, it got bigger with every word she said, "HA..." She blast the little thing and the blast kept going in different directions, left, right, up and down. The ball on her right sent the blast heading towards her. She sent another blast at it, 'Dende, the blasts are the same, how am I going to over power this?' She thought, she put more power into the blast and that seemed to do it, but she was knocked to the ground. She sat up, turned the gravity off, and walked out of the GR. She walked to her room and contacted her dad again.**

**'Dad, are you almost here'**

**'We see it, but which cave are you in' **

**'I don't know, he slung me over his shoulder, sorry'**

**'It's okay' Pan decided she was going to take a shower until Gohan arrives.**

_**Gohan**_

**"Guys, Pan doesn't know what cave they went in so, I say we split up, who ever finds a, hmm I don't know let me check." **

**'Pan did you go through a wall or was it at the end of the cave.'**

**'We went through a wall, it almost looks like our house.'**

**'Okay, don't worry, go in the living room and you should see one of our hands come through.'**

**'Okay, see ya dad.' Pan said as the conversation ended.**

**"Okay, when you get to the end of a cave, go right through it, Pan will know its you, raise your ki if you've found it." They all flew down to the ground. Vegeta took the West side, Goten took the East side, Trunks took the South side and Gohan took the North side. Gohan found the cave easily, and run straight through it and saw the end. He put his hand on it, he felt his hand go through, he grinned, he took his hand out and raised his ki a bit, he knew they could sense him. He could see them running towards him. **

**'DAD, HELP ME, H-HE FOUND OUT' Her voice echoed in his mind.**

**"Hurry up, dad found out." He said he stepped fully into the tunnel until he saw that it almost exactly looked like his house. He started yelling Pan's name, but she didn't responed, he looked around until, he was knocked down by something. **

**He heard something before he blacked out. "You will never get Pan back, you will never get to her even if you tried." Then everything went black.**

_**Pan**_

**Pan just got out of the shower. She was searching through her bookbag for clothes, she found the same clothes she wore yesterday,'Not much, but it will do.' She closed her door, and got dressed quickly. She just walked out the door, then the largest pain came to her chest. She screamed in pain, and got knocked into a wall. She looked up and saw Kakarott standing there with anger, and hatered in his eyes. She got scared as he charged at her. She dodged him and ran into the living room. She powered up to Super Saiyan and got into a fighting stance. Kakarott walked into the living room and spoke these 6 words.**

**"I know what you've been doing." He turned into a Super Saiyan and charged at Pan. It went from punch to kick, to block to dodge, to blast to blast. "Then what have I been doing" She said as they were still fighting. Pan got furious every second. "You've been talking to that brat with your mind. I found out when you were sleeping, I read your mind." Her eyes widened, her arua got bigger, and she screamed. Something amazing happened, Pan was a Super... Saiyan... 2.**

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my other story I haven't put on FanFiction, yet. And this is for my friend Goku The Hedgehog and me, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all, just tell me nice things, and give me tips of how to make my stories better. Get it, Got it, Good. I will be busy with school, and I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can, okay. Next time on Evil Goku. Will Pan find her way out of this maze, or will it be to late, will she fall in the wrong hands, find out on the next Evil Goku.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Super Saiyan 2, Pan vs Kakarott**_

**She has everything a Super Saiyan 2 could have. Teal eyes, bigger muscles, golden hair with a loose strand, shorter clothes, and all the anger. She wasn't gonna let that control her fighting style.**

**"How did you figure it out, cause, I've hadn't talked about it at all," Pan said angrily.**

**"It was because of how happy you were," He said. Pan shrugged her shoulders, cracked her knuckles, and got in a fighting stance.**

**"Still, did you guess, and how could you read my mind. If I was sleeping, all I had was nightmares, I was happy because there was a Gravity Room and all I've done was train in there." Pan said, as Kakarott got in a fighting stance as well.**

**"How about round two, this time I'll go Super Saiyan 3 and test your power." Kakarott said smirking. Pan's eyes widened, he can't go Super Saiyan 3, that'll be too much power for her to handle. She was about to protest. but he was already powering up. She had to shield herself to not get knocked over.**

**'It's a lot of power, but all I have to do is try, even if I die, and if I do. Well, I'll die like a Saiyan should die, with pride.' She said to herself as she saw Kakarott done with his Super Saiyan 3 transformation blah blah blah. He looked like a Super Saiyan 3, no eyebrows, long hair, and teal eyes. They took their battle stances, and clashed. Their blows sent shock waves, knocking everything in the living room down, smashing into the wall, creating huge holes. Mostly, Kakarott was the one getting hit the most, Pan mostly blocked all of his attacks. He was shocked to say the least. **

**'This isn't right, a Super Saiyan 2 shouldn't block a Super Saiyan 3.' Pan smirked. **

**'Yes it is, I know all your moves, I've watched them my whole life'. She said tellepathically to Kakarott. His eyes went wide, then went back to looking like he was brave an all that. Pan heard him swallow, he could sense that she was holding back, but that didn't stop him from fighting. They stopped to take a breath. **

**"Why are you holding back!" Kakarott yelled, getting annoyed with her, but Pan stood there loud and proud. **

**"Cause. Heh, you have to admit, you know for a fact I'm clearly stronger than you'll ever be". She pointed a finger at Kakarott. **

**"So just admit it." She said crossing her arms looking bored. **

**"Oh, I'll admit it all right." He said, charging for her. He tried getting a punch, but Pan just disappeared. She was flying, her hand on her right cheek and her other hand under her elbow to keep it in place. **

**"I guess that was your turn, I guess it's my turn now." She said. She landed and put her hands in front of her.**

**"KA... ME... HA... ME." Kakarott was to busy pulling his hand out of the wall to even notice Pan doing a Kamehameha. **

**She smirked, "HAAAAAAA" She realised her ki blast, and it headed towards Kakarott. He got his arm out just in time to see her attack coming, he powered up the same blast, and realised towards Pan's blast. The two blast connected, Kakarott and Pan had trouble overpowering each other. So Kakarott powered up to Super Saiyan 4! **

**Pan was surprised, 'I'm in trouble now'. **

**She connected to Gohan's mind, 'DAD HELP ME, H-HE FOUND OUT' Her own voice echoed on her mind. Kakarott smirked. He Instant Transmissioned behind Pan, and hit her pressure spot, which was the side of her neck. She let go of her blast, she fell on the floor out cold, dropping out of Super Saiyan 2 in the proccess. Kakarott dropped to his base form. He slung Pan over his shoulder and walked to the same entrance where he came in. He pressed a button, then the living room returned to normal. It was like nothing ever happened to it. He walked to his room and into his closet. He started walking down the stairs, where lit torches were at. He arrived at a door, and typed in the password...'Fighting is what I do'. The door opened where he placed Pan on a table. He grabbed the rope and tied her arms above her head, then procced to do the same to her legs. He dusted his hands off, proud of his work. He turned and walked out the door, locking it and headed back upstairs. There he saw Gohan with his back facing him. Kakarott charged at him then knocked him over, and said.**

**"You will never get Pan back, you never will even if you tried". Then dragged him downstairs and did the same with Gohan, he tied him up. He waited in the living room waiting for the others.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm still sorry for not updating sooner.**

** Next time on Evil Goku. Hmm. I'll get Kakarott to do it. KAKAROTT GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!**

**What woman, I'm trying to sleep.**

***Glares at him* What did you say?**

***Starts to sweat drop* Nothing!**

***Smirks* That's what I thought. Now tell them what's next.**

**Next time on Evil Goku, my future mate and Gohan wakes up, and what will I do when Vegeta challenges me. Now give me some time to rest.**

**Hmm let me think about it. *Grins* NO! Thanks for reading Chapter 7. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Vegeta, the savior of the week?**

**Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten jumped through the wall, but when they went through, they ended up tripping over Kakarott's foot. They landed on the floor with a thug and landed on the floor at the same time. They were so twisted up they looked like they were playing a game of twister.**

**"Damn it, get off me", Vegeta said, as they tried to get off of each other. A few minutes later they eventually got themselves off. They stood up and turned around to see a laughing Kakarott. Vegeta was steaming.**

**"Why you little", Vegeta said while running over to him, but just as he got there, Trunks and Goten was holding him back."Aghh, when I get over there I'll pound you to a pulp!" He yelled. **

**Kakarott just laughed and wiping an invisible tear from his eye."Well, I don't know what to tell you, when you can't even get over here." Kakarott laughed even louder at his own joke, but stopped laughing when he noticed no one else was laughing.**

**"Didn't you think it was funny," He walked over and pointed at Vegeta. "I said 'he can't get over here." No one was laughing. Goten let go of Vegeta, but Trunks was still holding him back.**

**"Nothings funny because of what you did. Now. Where. Is. Pan. And. Gohan!" Goten screamed, his voice getting louder of each word he said.**

**Kakarott crossed his arms. "I'm not telling. That means, you're not getting my soon-to-be-mate. You can take the brat away, but you can't take my mate away!" He yelled, stomping his foot on the ground, and growling.**

**Goten did the same as him, but then smirked, and crossed his arms."Okay, I challenge you to a fight. If I win you let Pan go, if I lose you can have Pan. Deal?" Goten put out his hand.**

**Kakarott smirked. "Fine, so when you lose, don't come crying back to me for a rematch." He said. Goten and Kakarott were about to get into fighting stances until Vegeta got out of Trunks' grip and ran in front of Goten.**

**"No". Vegeta yelled as Goten and Trunks looked at him. "Go find Pan and Gohan". He ordered. They nodded. Goten went to the back room and Trunks went into the room on the left, beside the back room. Goten realized it was the Gravity room. So he went to the 2nd last room on the right. Trunks was in the bathroom. He looked at the bathtub, searched for a hole or something. When he found nothing, he went into the next room. It looked all girly. ****'Must be Pan's room.' He thought. He started searching.**

_**Pan**_

_**'Damn, I just got knocked out by grandpa. Why Dende? Why me? Hmmm, at least I pretended I was sleeping when he brought papa in here' **_**Pan**** thought as she awoken. Pan tried to pull her hands down, but quickly realized that she was tied up. She growled, of all things to do, she had to growl. She concentrated real hard, a ki ball formed in her hand, then it levitated up to her finger. She looked up at the rope, slowly, Pan lowered the ki ball down on the rope. But, as soon as the ki ball touched the rope, it disappeared! She banged her head on the table.**

**"DAMN IT!" She yelled. Going on a little tantrum. That is, until she heard a faint noise next to her. She looked to her left and saw someone she didn't think to see Gohan! She gasped as he started to wake up.**

_**Gohan**_

**His head hurt like hell. His arms and legs felt like jello. He was hungry. He shook his head. He can't think about it now. He had to find Pan.**

**"Dad?" He heard a little whisper call. He looked sideways and saw Pan! Her face looked full of worry. It made him as a father, feel sad.**

**"Don't worry Pan, I'll get us out of here." He said. Pan shook her head.**

**"Ki blasts won't work, I don't have enough energy to go back to Super Saiyan, so we're stuck here." Pan said, with doubt in her voice. Gohan noticed this and looked up at the ceiling.**

_**Kakarott and Vegeta**_

**"How about a little spar Kakarott?" Vegeta challenged. He's been waiting for this his entire life.**

**Kakarott smirked. "Sure Vegeta, just like the old times." He said. Both men got in fighting stances. Then they disappeared, reappeared in Super Saiyan 4s, throwing all kinds of punches and kicks. Vegeta got a kick to Kakarott's jaw, sending him back a bit. Then they disappeared again and reappeared standing still on the oppisite of each other, with golden auras around them.**

**"I'm impressed Vegeta, you've improved a bit." Then he smirked again. "But your still no match for me!" He fired a ki blast at Vegeta. Who deflected it. When it clashed to the wall, it made a BOOM sound, like it blew up. Vegeta fired the same ki blast, Kakarott deflected it. Then they went at it again. Vegeta punched Kakarott multiple times on the ribs, breaking some of them. But they healed in a split second. Vegeta noticed this. He was so shocked, that he didn't see the fist that was aiming at his stomach. But he got out of it quickly and grabbed his fist. Vegeta kicked Kakarott leg, and punched his forehead. Kakarott fell to the ground, but got back up again. Vegeta was angry. Then he remembered something.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Fine just give me those beans." It was him! But with the giant M on his head. Majin Vegeta!**_

_**Goku smiled. "Sure Vegeta". Goku reached in the small bag. While Vegeta had his hands together, getting ready. Goku turned around and Vegeta hit Goku on the head, knocking him out. Vegeta took the sensu bean and went to where he sensed Buu.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Vegeta had his hands together again. Vegeta disappeared again. He reappeared on top of Kakarott. He hit Kakaortt's head with his hands. Knocking him out cold.**

**Me: Woah, finally done with this chapter, I'm sorry, PSSA's were in April, and I wasn't home often. I have Good Goku and Pan with me today. Goku can you tell them what's happening next?**

**Goku: Sure, Vegeta knocked Kakaortt out, but what will he do with him? **

**Me: Thanks Goku, It's your pick who should find Pan and Gohan first? Goten or Trunks?**

**Pan: It's funny how you locked Kakarott in that room. He looks miserable.**

**Kakarott: You better get me out of here, I'm more powerful than all of you.**

**Me: Is that so? With just a snap of my fingers, you'll be out of this story, and each time you talk the room gets smaller.**

**Kakarott: Oh yeah. I don't believe you. *room gets smaller***

**Me: Told you. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Freedom**_

_**Pan and Gohan**_

**"Papa, what do you think Grandma's doing right now?" Pan asked.**

**Gohan shrugged. "Probably cooking, cleaning, the type of stuff she normally does." Gohan said. **

**Pan looked up to the ropes. She couldn't figure out how to get out. 'What if they could talk' Pan asked herself. She tapped the rope on her right hand. It did nothing. She tapped on it a little harder. It moved! She tapped it a third time. It started to laugh and move around. She laughed with it too. It started to loose its grip.**

**Pan's hand got free and she tickled all the other ropes until they lost their grips. She got free and ran over to Gohan and started to tickle the ropes. It wasn't working. She got a ki blast in her hand and cut the ropes off. They ran to the door and banged on it.**

**"Uncle Goten, Trunks, can you hear me?!" Pan yelled.**

**"Pan?!" They heard someone say.**

**"Trunks?" Gohan said.**

**"Gohan?!" Trunks said. They heard Trunks yelled something, but they didn't hear it. Until they heard a pair of footsteps. Trunks got, Goten, Veggie, and a knocked out Kakarott. They all banged on the door and knocked it down. Pan ran over to Trunks and hugged him tightly. **

**"Thank Dende I heard you." Trunks said.**

**"Thank you Dende." Pan said. **

**"Hi Veggie!" Pan said. Hugging him too. Then she looked at Kakarott. She pointed to a table where she was at. Vegeta slammed him on the table and Pan helped him tie Kakarott's hands together. Pan laughed as she turned off the lights and grabbed a lamp and pointed it on Kakarott. **

**She turned it on. All that they saw was Kakarott. Vegeta walked over to a wall, crossed his arms and leaned on it. Pan grabbed a chair from upstairs, put it next to Kakarott, and sat on it. Gohan sat on the floor next to Pan. Goten and Trunks went upstairs and played video games.**

**"What should we do when he wakes up?" Gohan asked. Vegeta stepped in.**

**"I was thinking earlier, I could throw him off a cliff, that could work." He said, laughing.**

**Gohan shook his head. "No, something that would scare him." He said. **

**Pan snapped her fingers. "How about when he wakes up, I can kinda beg you guys to let him go, like a play." She said. "Or maybe, like when you guys surrounded Bebi and gave him power. We can get contacts and make our eyes a full red color. While we're flying we can circle around him. Each one of us can say something. Like I can say what have you done with grandpa in a scary voice. We can get Momma and Bra over here too so they can help us. Veggie, Trunks, Uncle Goten, you, and me can transform into Super Saiyans or what ever higher power level they can. Pan said.**

**Gohan looked at her. "That's a great idea Panny!" He yelled. Making Kakarott move. Gohan covered his mouth. **

**"Oh, you think her idea's great, but mine isn't?" Vegeta asked, irritated. "Have you shame." Hee said, shaking his head.**

**He whispered to Pan. "Go get your Mom and Bra, tell Goten and Trunks to get the contacts or write it on their hands if you have to." Pan nodded and ran upstairs. She told Goten and Trunks what to do and wrote it on their hands. She quickly flew to her house and had to suffer get a bone crushing hug from her mother, grandmother, and Bulma.**

**She even saw Bra go Super Saiyan. Pan was shocked. So she grabbed Videl by the arms. Then she and Bra turned Super Saiyans and flew back to the cave. Goten and Trunks met up with them. They all flew to the cave just in time, Kakarott didn't even wake up. **

**They all put the contacts on and saw that their eyes were a full blood-shot red. The Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyans and all of them flew up, they made sure only their upper body was showing. **

**Then Kakarott woke up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back to normal

They all transformed into their highest form. Vegeta's was Super Saiyan 4, Gohan, Bra, Goten and Trunks was Super Saiyan 1, and Pan's was Super Saiyan 2. Videl just stayed in her normal form. They all circled around Kakarott and started to fly.

Then Kakarott awoke. All he saw was the light from the light bulb. Pan started to talk first.

She opened her eyes and came into Kakarott's view. She pointed to him. Still going into a circle with all of them. "Where Grandpa?" She asked.

"I told y'all' I don't know, Ladon took over him and made me come out." He said. Pan snapped her fingers.

"That it!" She got out of the circle and slammed her hands on the table. "Stop playing around! Now. Where. Is. Grandpa!" She yelled.

Kakarott glared at her. She scoffed and went back into the circle, Gohan poked his head out next.

"We're being serious Ladon." He said.

"Papa, that's Kakarott, Grandpa's evil side." Pan said.

"Oh, where's dad?" He said. Kakarott shrugged his shoulders. Pan was trying to put the pieces together as Gohan came back, Goten was next. Pan was in her own little world, she has these memories, of Goku getting knocked out by Ladon's words, Goku being controled, and Kakarott taking her. That could only mean one thing.

When it was Vegeta's turn to try, Pan held out an arm. She nodded and flew down.

"If Ladon took over Grandpa, then why are you here?" She asked. He glared up at her.

"The curse he put on Grandpa, is that what started this?" She asked. He nodded. She looked up at the rest of them.

"If the curse started this then we should use that to get Grandpa out. What was those words again?" She asked herself. Bra and Videl are useless in solving this.

Vegeta put the lights on which stinged Kakarott's eyes. Pan got the door from the floor, put it back on the hinges, and locked it. She untied Kakarott and grabbed the ropes from the table. She tied the door in place and standed in front of it.

Then she had a Flashback

_*Flashback*_

_"The words were: **Alza ma kai Goku batacaroot maz**."_

_Goku stiffened, then passed out._

_*End Flashback*_

Pan thought of something, if she switched Goku's name with Kakarott's name, that'll probably get him to snap. Pan snapped her fingers getting everyone's attention. "I remember them now they were. Alza ma." While she was saying it Vegeta held Kakarott back. "Kai Kakarott batacaroot maz." She said.

Kakarott stiffened like Goku did, then passed out. A thick black smoke came out of him and on the wall. Goku's clothes returned to normal and he woke up.

Pan ran over to him, shaking him. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Are you alright?!" She yelled. It stinged Goku's ears and he whined.

"Stop yelling so loud Pan!" He yelled. He then shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Hey, I'm back to normal." He yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she hugged him very tightly. Goku couldn't breathe, his face was turning blue, then purple, and then orange. Pan eventually let him go and then looked over to Ladon who's now at his normal form. The Dragon Balls were spreaded out around him.

Pan transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and punched Ladon in the face, making him fall back, he was weak now, he can't hurt a fly now. Pan collected all the Dragon Balls and put them in her bag. She handed the bag to Goten and then turned back to face Ladon.

She had fire burning in her eyes. Pan pointed her finger. "You are going to pay for what you have done! You made me embarrassed! I'll kill you goddamn mother fucker!" She yelled, but the rest were holding her back.

"Come on!" She yelled. "I'll take you on!" She barked.

"Pan, you have to let me finish this." Goku said. Pan eventually gave up and calmed down.

Goku stepped forward and glared at Ladon.

"Lets go Ladon!" He yelled, transforming into Super Saiyan 4.

"Lets go weakling." Ladon said.

Pan and the rest of them moved the tables so they wouldn't get in the way.

The final match

* * *

Me: Whoo Hooo, Goku's back to normal and Kakarott's gone. So I had to put Ladon in there too. Kakarott's whining.

Pan: Why didn't you let me face him?!

Me: Shhhh. Okay, see you on the next Evil Goku. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my Glob you guys, two more chapters until this story is done. I'm in tears already. Check out my poll for the last chapter.**

**C****hapter 12: The Final Battle**

**Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan 4 and got in a fighting stance. Ladon got in one also. After a few seconds, they disappeared, and reappeared at the other side of the room sending kicks and punches at each other. Goku punched Ladon and Ladon kicked Goku in the stomach. Goku bended over in pain. Ladon delivered a punch at his head, but it was dodged as Goku disappeared. Goku reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back.**

**Ladon was sent to the ground and howled in pain. Goku flew down to him and punched him in the back of his head, making him go down more into the floor. Then Ladon disappeared from Goku's sight and reappeared in front of Pan. She punch Ladon in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Ladon was sent into the wall.**

**"That's for turning Grandpa evil." She said, grabbing her bag with the Dragon Balls in it and ran over to Gohan. Pan looked at Ladon's eyes turn a white color and summon the Dragon Balls to him. Pan held on to her book bag, but mostly all the Dragon Balls ripped out except for two. **

**Pan had the six-star-ball in her hand, which meant she held Oceanus Shenron. Goku had the for-star-ball, Haze Shenron. **

**"Ah, ah, ah. No you're not getting these." Pan said, eating the Dragon Ball. All the others stared at her in shock and stupidness. Then Pan started choking and she held her throat. Pan made these choking sounds and swallowed it.**

**"She, ate the Dragon Ball." Trunks said in disbelief. Pan stood back up, she had a head ache. She held her head in pain and closed her eyes tightly. Then, all of them realized that, the Dragon Ball was appearing on her forehead. She touched it and she shook. Then, the dragon came out and looked at Pan.**

**"Hi." She said.**

**"So you're nice now?" Pan asked. Oceanus nodded and she turned to Ladon. They all realized that Goku ate the Dragon Ball also and Haze Shenron appeared.**

**"Let us seek out to our brother Goku and Pan." They nodded. Pan ran up beside Goku and watched as they attacked Ladon**

**"Hurricane Fury!" Oceanus yelled out and unleashed the attack. Ladon was hit and got sent back to the wall. Haze Shenron unleashed his attack and Ladon was hit twice as hard. The blasts hit s ohard that all of them had to go outside to see the fight.**

**"Do you think we should help them?" Pan asked Goku. He nodded his head slowly at her and they both powered up a Kamehameha.**

**"Ka...Me." Goku said the first words.**

**"Ha...Me." Pan said the rest.**

**"Haaaa!" They both yelled as the wave hit Ladon head on and sent him back. Oceanus unleashed a attack beside Pan and Haze got a second attack and the blasts joined together in a circle. In the middle was the Kamehameha, Haze and Oceanus's attacks were circling around it. Ladon screamed in pain and his body vanished in the blasts. **

**Ladon was gone. Pan pumped her fist in the air before falling on the ground. Goku not long after, he reverted back to his normal kid form. All the Dragon Balls was spread in a circle around them. Then the sky went dark and Shenron appeared. **

**"Wow, Shenron's here." Gohan said.**

**"Yes, because you defeated all of the Shadow Dragons. I'll grant you one wish." Shenron said.**

**"Well, can you erase all the memory of the Shadow Dragons from everyone's mind, except for the Saiyans who fought the Dragons?" Vegeta asked. Shenron's eyes glowed red for a couple of seconds before returning to their normal red color. **

**"It has been done, erase all memory of the Shadow Dragons except the Saiyans who fought them." He said. Then his eyes were set on Pan and Goku who were knocked out. His eyes glowed before their bodies glowed and they woke up. Their clothes were ripped and shredded. **

**Goku and Pan both looked up at Shenron. "Wow, Shenron you're back to normal." Goku said happily.**

**"Yes, and thanks to you two it was possible. Now, you two have to come with me." Shenron said. Pan held her mouth and stepped back.**

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"Because in my POV, you two are the strongest in the entire universe." He said. Pan glared at Shenron.**

**"Woah, that's not me, there's Vegeta, Papa, Trunks, and Uncle Goten." She said. **

**"Enough!" Shenron yelled and Pan squeaked. "You two are the strongest and need to come with me for special training." Shenron made it clear. **

**"O-okay." Pan said with a shaky voice. She ran over to Gohan and hugged him. "Bye Papa." She said. Gohan hugged her back and said a quick goodbye.**

**"Tell mama I'll miss her." Gohan nodded and let go of Pan. Goku put a hand on Pan's shoulder.**

**"It'll be alright Panny, I promise." Pan sniffed and wiped her tears away. They both floated on top of Shenron's head and sat on it.**

**"Bye everyone!" They yelled.**

**"Tell Chichi I'll be back!" Goku yelled.**

**"Torture Vegeta for me Bra!" Pan yelled. Shenron left and took the Dragon Balls with them. Goku laid on Shenron's head while Pan was laying down and looking up at the sky.**

**"Hey, Shenron before we go, can I make a few visits?" Goku asked.**

**"Yes, but make it quick." Shenron said. Goku Instant Transmissioned from Shenron to Master Roshi's place.**

**"Hey Krillen." Goku greeted.**

**"Oh, Hi Goku, whats up?" Krillen asked while standing up.**

**"Just wanted to come by and say hey before I go, and a quick spar." Goku said.**

**"Okay Goku, even though I've gotten old doesn't mean that I suck." They shared a good laugh before Krillen charged at Goku. he delivered a punch to him, who blocked it and made a kick to Krillen's stomach, but it was blocked. Krillen made a punch to Goku's head and it hit him. Goku was sent back and his feet touched the ground. Then he disappeared. Leaving his foot prints on the ground.**

**Pan, Goku, and Shenron passed Master Roshi's house. Krillen watched them go. "Uh, bye Goku." He waved. Goku passed by a few places before they soon had to go. Pan and Goku have training to do.**

**Now that they're the strongest in the universe. Nothing will stand in their path.**

* * *

**SonPanssj4: That is the end of the Shadow Dragon's saga. Make sure to check out my poll for the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

When can I see you again

It's been a couple of hours since Goku and Pan's departure from the Son and Briefs family. Chichi and Videl cried themselves out when they found out when they had gone. Vegeta shed a couple of tears, but didn't cry like he did on Namek. Then after that, they had a celebration for the defeat of the Shadow Dragons. After a few minutes of partying. Goku and Pan appeared before their very eyes.

"Hi everyone!" Pan cheered. All of the Son and Briefs hugged them and soon let go until Goku and Pan's faces were purple. They enjoyed the rest of the party and soon all of them had to go. But Goku had an announcement.

"While we were in the Dragons Realm, Shenron fused with us and gave us immortality. So we can protect the Earth if needed." He said. They cheered and soon all of them left. Goku and Pan were the last to leave.

"Bye everyone, see you when you die." Goku and Pan disappeared and reappeared in the Dragons Realm.

"Alright, time for training!" Shenron announced. Goku and Pan sat down and trained in each others mind.

_Switch on the sky and  
The lights glow for you  
Go see the world  
Cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm  
Of the night  
There's something in the air  
You can't deny_

It has been years since they last saw Goku and Pan. Most of them were already dead and in the Dragons Realm. Except one of the Z-fighters. Bra. She was at the world tournament watching Vegeta jr and Goku jr fight. No Goku and Pan are not a couple. If you were thinking that. Bra promised someone that she would take care of Goku jr, she looked down at the arena and watched Vegeta and Goku go Super Saiyan. It reminded her of her father and Uncle Goku. She used to watch them fight.

She looked at her diamond incrusted cell phone and looked at all the pictures she took when she was young. One of them was of all of them on the beach while it was summer vacation. She let a tear escape her eye. She missed them very much.

_It's been fun but now  
I've got to go  
Life is way to short  
To take it slow_

_But before I go  
And hit the road  
I gotta know  
When can we do this again_

_When can I see you again  
When can we do this again  
I gotta know  
When can I see you again_

A few months later Bra died of the heart virus and they didn't have any medicine. She was at King Yemma's desk when she heard a familiar voice.

"I was wondering when you would show up." It sounded like a girl. Bra turned around and saw Pan! She ran to her and knocked the breath out of Pan.

"I missed you Panny." She said, crying in her shoulder. Then Bra suddenly shrinked. She let go of Pan and looked down at herself. She was 16 again. With her red outfit. Then she saw the rest of her family. She gasped and hugged them all.

"I missed you all." She said, almost crying.

"Don't cry sweetie." Bulma hugged her daughter and they all went back to the Dragons Realm.

_Join at the hip, yeah  
Your sidekick needs you  
Life's a trip  
Down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at the mountains  
You haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm  
Of the night  
There's something in the air  
You can't deny_

Back on Earth, Goku and Vegeta jr were sad of Bra's death. But were happy that she was in a better place. They were living together now. Protecting each other when needed. They continued to go to school. Every girl there adores the two. They weren't interested in dating. As they got older. They got stronger in training and learned new moves. They are just like Goku and Vegeta. Of how they fight about being the strongest. How they spar and care so much about training.

One day when Goku jr was walking around in the woods, he stepped on something and tripped. He rubbed his head and looked at it. It was round and orange.

"Didn't Grandma Bra tell us about these, Dragon Balls." He picked it up and counted the stars on it. There're four stars on it. Then he looked around. And saw two people what looked like to be sparring. They were a grown man and woman, laughing. Goku jr walked over to them. "Um, excuse me, is this yours?" He asked, them. They turned around and Goku jr gasped. The man looked just like him, and the woman looked familiar.

"Uh, hello, you there?" The man waved his hand in front of Goku jr's face. Goku jr shook his head and looked at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just told you, I'm Goku and this is my granddaughter Pan."

_It's been fun but now  
I've got to go  
Life is way to short  
To take it slow_

_But before I go  
And __hit the road  
I gotta know, til then  
When can we do this again_

_When can I see you again  
When can we do this again  
I gotta know  
When can I see you again_

"You're Goku?" Goku jr asked. Goku nodded and smiled.

"Yep, and your Goku jr right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Goku jr scratched the back of his head Son style.

"Well, nice to meet you Goku jr." Goku held out his hand and Goku jr shook it. They all walked over to Goku jr's house and sat down on the couch. Goku jr wanted to know everything about his Great Great Grandfather and grandmother. Then Vegeta jr walked in and looked at Goku and Pan.

"Well, you've finally found a girl Goku. I'm proud." He laughed. Goku and Pan blushed. Goku jr popped up his head from the couch and looked at Vegeta.

"That's not me Vegeta, that's my Great Great Grandpa and Grandmother." He pointed to them and Vegeta fainted. "Aw man, I swear, one day, he gon' be fainting so much, he going he going to have a heart attack." Goku jr said. They all shared a laugh and put Vegeta on the chair.

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm  
Of the night  
There's something in the air  
You can't deny_

_So let me know before  
I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again_

After Vegeta woke up, Goku jr told him everything. An after that they started to spar. Pan watched the whole thing and was proud of her grandchild. He achieved Super Saiyan at a young age. Goku jr even challenged Pan to a spar. She gladly excepted and took her fighting stance.

After a while, Goku jr was starting to get tired and he fell asleep, the same with Vegeta. Goku and Pan carried them inside and put them down on the couch. They watched them asleep for a while then went back to the Dragons Realm.

When they arrived, everyone looked at them. "So, how did they take it?" Videl asked.

"Goku jr went into globworld and Vegeta jr fainted." They all laughed and continued doing what they were doing. When it was morning Pan went back to Earth but Bra went with her.

"But Pan what if they don't remember me?" She asked. Pan patted her in the back.

"They'll remember you, I'm sure." Pan smiled and went inside. Bra followed her and the boys were still sleeping. Pan sighed and pulled the ultimate trick. "ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!" She yelled. They bolted up and ran in the Kitchen.

"The food is still here." Goku jr said, then they walked back in the living room and glanced at Bra.

"Mother Bra?" They asked. She nodded and they hugged her.

_When can we do this again  
When can I see you again  
When can we do this again_

_Yeah, it's been fun  
But now I've got to go  
Life is way too short  
To take it slow_

_But before I go  
And hit the road  
Tell me  
When_

_When can I see you again  
When can I see you again_

_Tell me  
When_

Goku and Vegeta jr got to meet everyone, and they was determined to live their life to the fullest. But they soon died of old age. They were children again when they went to Heaven. They hugged everyone, even Vegeta, who got surprised. Like Goku and Pan, they got to see their grandchildren. They were training now, because of Vegeta.

They challenged Goku and Vegeta to a two-on-two spar. Surprisingly, Goku and Vegeta jr won. They all had bruises on them and healed with sensu beans. Pan and Bra spared a bit and Bra actually went Super Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't have been more proud of her. Then they all went down to Earth.

This is how the story ends. Since Goku and Pan are immortal now, they can protect the Earth when needed. They gotten stronger as the years went by, Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 one day. Now that they are stronger, their enemies are little insects to them. So when you call for help...

They'll be there.

_When can I see you again_


End file.
